Sidney Seven
Susan Seven, or best known as Cindy Seven, is a protagonist in Cybersix, she's the daughter of CyberSix and Dorian, she's also the older sister of Sally. She was born from a bio tank and was raised in the care by her panther Uncle and Mentor, she befriended Ember and met her older brother Jadeite , whom she married and had a daughter of her own with. Susan's birth During the time, Jos'e father learned that Cybersix was, indeed alive and hidden away, however, his son figured out her location and decided to invade her home. Cybersix at the time, was getting ready to leave with very little time to spare. Getting her suit on, she had a specimen tank in her room with a child-like creature inside it, though the appearance of the child was indeed an adult, and female. Cybersix knew she wouldn't live long enough to raise her child, who was almost developed. She stuck a needle in her side with green blood filled in the tube, and stuck it into the tank-tube slot and ascended slowly into the child's system, thus making her inherit her mother's cyber powers. Cybersix then quickly pressed a few buttons, that way, in advanced time, when the specimen would be ready to come out. Then Cybersix left the room and opened the window, she turned to her panther and brother, Data-seven, told him that if she doesn't come back to care for her child that he would, and that she'll miss him and her nearly developed child. With that, Cybersix leaped from the thin ledged window, and then she was gone. The child, who was in the tank could remember was a floating feeling, like being under water, though only slightly thicker. "I simply felt warm and wet all over, and somewhat spacious, though there was little room to swim around, this thin fish-like tank thing I was floating in. Everything was great until I felt less wet- no, dry! The warm liquid was going away, like someone was draining it!" She said. Her uncle had pressed the tank botton with his black paw once the child was fully developed in growth. The green cryogenic-like watery liquid had drained from the tank completely, the child was now lying down on the floor in a sleep-like state. She no longer felt warm, but was a bit cold, and found herself rather tired and she slowly opened her eyes with a few blinks to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She felt again, something fuzzy and warm that covered her whole body. She looked up to see an animal- a black creature. Data-seven had wrapped warm blankets on her, then clothed her. He fed and bathed her, and she was home-schooled her entire life. Her uncle had named her Susan. When Susan was old enough to attend school, she encountered Ember and later on met her older brother, Jadiete. The two began dating, while Susan was on a ever lasting search of what had happened to her mother. Susan and Jadiete got married and they both lived in a new home and shortly after had a daughter. During that time, Susan discovered she had a younger sister named Sally and promised her uncle that she'd care for her and prehaps get her memories back. Personality Susan is a very sweet, timid and intelligent girl, she can be quite insecure and fearful, but other than that, she's a very vigilant girl. She also had this longing to search for her missing mother and sister, which made her heart yearn for many years. Appearance Susan's appearance is very much like her mother's outfit, hair, eyes, body, face and almost everything she inherited was from her mother. When Susan had a daughter, her daughter also inherited this as well, though she completely resembles her father as well. Befriending Ember Coming soon! WIP! Finding a family Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Family- Cybersix is Susan's deceased mother, she died shortly after Susan was nearly developed in the cryogenic tank. Sally is Susan's little sister, she was born before Cybersix's death. Data Seven is Susan's Uncle and Mentor, who's a panther. He raised Susan in his care until she was old enough to learn the arts, like her mother did when she was alive. Ember is Susan's best friend. She's Jadiete's little sister and Beryl's daughter. Jadiete is Susan's boyfriend, and late husband. He's a humanoid creature who was mistreated by his mother, later attended school and befriended Susan. Shortly afterwards, he married her and had a daughter, who has a striking resemblance to him. Scarah is Susan and Jadiete's daughter, she's only 9 years old and her body is completely black with stereoid white eyes, blonde hair and she wicked like her father, nonetheless, all these traits of her birth heritage makes her parents proud. Trivia *She's a Cyber and her husband is a humanoid. *She isnt considered human, she would most likely be part of the matrix, since she's a cyber. *Unlike normal children, susan wasnt born, as a infant she came from a cryogenic tank, she was born as an adult, but her mind at the time wasnt yet mature, she's a child mentally trapped/stuck in a adult body. her uncle said it could take months or years perhaps for her mental age to grow and catch up with her adult body. *She looks a lot like her mother. *Data Seven cared for her until she was a teenager. *Dorian could be considered her father. *Susan never really got to meet her mother, however, when she was in the tank she heard her mother talking and when she saw her mother's ghost it gave her the strength to carry on and not give up. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Sidney Seven.png Cybersix by blobble-d3en600.jpg Cindy Seven.jpg Cybersix.jpg Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Creation(s) Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Sisters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Users of different powers